implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor Nations (1962: The Apocalypse)
Overview The nations! 'This is a list of, English survivor states!' *Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Buckinghamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Loughborough (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Cumbria (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Melton Mowbray and Bingham Republic (1962: Doomsday) (former) *Daventry and Woodford Halse Union (1962: Doomsday), *Duchy of Lancashire (1962: Doomsday), *Kibworth (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Bury (1962: Doomsday) *Gloucester and Stroud Co-dominium (1962: Doomsday), *Isle of Wight (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kentshire (1962: Doomsday), *Kettering (1962: Doomsday) * City State of Sutton *Kingdom of Wessex (1962: Doomsday), *Hemel Hempstead (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Kingdom of West Wiltshire (1962: Doomsday), *New Derbyshire Republic (1962: Doomsday),(former), *North Derbyshire (1962: Doomsday), *Provisional Republic of the UK (1962: Doomsday), *Provisional State of Lincolnshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Cornwall and Barnstaple (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of East Anglia (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Hexhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of the Nortons (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Scarboroughshire (1962: Doomsday), *Socialist Durhamshire (1962: Doomsday), *Southern English Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Sussex (1962: Doomsday). 'This is a list of Welsh survivor states!' *Commune of Colwyn Bay (1962: Doomsday),(Duchy of Lancashire client state), *Welsh SSR (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Pembrokeshire Republic (1962: Doomsday),(Irish client state), *City State of Pwllheli (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of Scottish survivor states!' *Scottish Highlands Alliance (1962: Doomsday), *Greater Perthshire (1962: Doomsday), *Dumfriesshire (1962: Doomsday), *Commune of Galloway (1962: Doomsday),(former Irish client state), *Scottish Lowlands Republic (1962: Doomsday), *Clydesdale SSR (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Dunbartonshire (1962: Doomsday), *Berwickshire (1962: Doomsday),(a Hexhamshire puppet state), *Aberdeen (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Lanarkshire (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Assynt (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Tain (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Greater Stirlingshire (1962: Doomsday), *Linlithgow (1962: Doomsday),(former), *Ayrshire (1962: Doomsday), 'This is a list of German survivor states!' *City state of Wilhelmshaven (1962: Doomsday) *Wismar S.S.R. (1962: Doomsday) *East Germany (1962: Doomsday) *Baden-Wuttenburg(1962: Doomsday) *West Germany (1962: Doomsday) *Free State of Bavaria (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Greifswald (1962: Doomsday) *Vorpommern-Rügen (1962: Doomsday) *Upper Saxony (1962: Doomsday) *Nassau Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Lower Saxony (1962: Doomsday *Osnabrük Lender (1962: Doomsday) *Saarland (1962: Doomsday) *Kleeve (1962: Doomsday) *Frisian Republic (1962: Doomsday), 'This is a list of French survivor states!' *Republic of Alsace-Lorraine (1962: Doomsday), *Republic of Brittany (1962: Doomsday), *Normandy (1962: Doomsday) *Somme Republic (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of Dutch, Belgian and Luxemborger survivor states!' *Kingdom of Lille-Wallonia (1962: Doomsday), *Grand Duchy of Luxembourg (1962: Doomsday), *Frisian Republic (1962: Doomsday), 'This is a list of Scandinavia survivor states!' *Kingdom of Denmark (1962: Doomsday) *Kingdom of Sweden (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of Austrian survivor states!' *Republic of Austria (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of Eastern European survivor states!' *Ruthinia (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of, American and Canadian survivor states!' *Confederation of Carolina (1962: Doomsday) *Republic of Spokane (1962: Doomsday) 'This is a list of, African survivor states!' *Amazigh Tribal Confederacy (1962: Doomsday), 'This is a list of Irish survivor states!' *Ireland and the Isle of Man (1962: Doomsday), *Protestant Northern Ireland (1962: Doomsday),(client state of the Duchy of Lancashire) Also see #Add-hock weapons at hand (1962: Doomsday) #List of known Warsaw Pact targets in the UK (1962: Doomsday) #Armed forces weapons in 1962/1963 (1962: Doomsday) #Warsaw Pact and NATO targets in Central Europe (1962: Doomsday) Category:The World Category:1962: Doomsday Category:Nations 1962: Doomsday